Tears Falling Into Blackness
by frodoschick
Summary: Akito has finally had enough with Tohru...He orders Hatori to do it.


Okay...this is not a spoiler...I was feeling morbid for a while and I thought of this fanfic.

* * *

Disclaimer-I own nothing Fruits Basket...but I love Kyo...

* * *

PS-THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT A SPOILER! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THE SERIES WILL END! I AM IGNORANT! Thank you.

* * *

Akito stared out of one of his windows, watching the cherry blossoms fall. He remained that way for a while, dead still. The only sound in the dark room was the soft tapping of his nails on the window-sill. A door creaked open behind him. He slowly turned. 

"Ah, Hatori." he said. Hatori nodded slightly. "I have been waiting."

"Sorry about the wait, Akito." he replied. "Shigure came to see me."

"But not me?" Akito almost whispered.

"He was delivering a book that I had requested." Akito nodded slowly.

"I have been thinking." he murmured, once more turning to look out of the window. "About someone..." He paused. Hatori was silent. "Tohru Honda..." He paused again. Hatori still did not say anything. "Hatori...do it."

* * *

Yuki Sohma looked up from his work in the garden, his secret base. Tohru entered the clearing, carrying a small container of water. Yuki smiled. 

"Hello Tohru." he said, sitting back on his heels.

"Hello Yuki-kun." she replied, sitting down next to him. "I thought that you might like some water." she held out the container, and Yuki gratefully accepted it.

"It's so hot today." he said, swallowing the icy coolness. "I heard some noise up at the house. What's going on?"

"Oh, Haa-san came by with Ayaa, Kisa, Momiji, and Kagura. Kyo is trying to avoid her again."

* * *

While Kagura chased Kyo around, and Ayaa laughed with Momiji and Haru who brought Kisa, Hatori went to see Shigure. Shigure looked up, and noted the dismal look in his eyes. 

"What is it, Haa-san?' he asked, placing his pen down, and leaning his head in his hands.

Hatori sat down, remaining silent. The silence continued for several moments. "Akito..." he murmured. "Tohru..."

Shigure nodded. He knew. "What shall we do?" he asked, for once serious. Hatori sighed, and looked at Shigure.

"I-I don't know."

"We'll have to let them know." said Shigure standing up. "So they can say goodbye in their own ways." Hatori remained silent. Shigure started out of the room. Then he turned back. "Haa-san..." but he didn't finish the thought.

* * *

Tohru came up to the house with Yuki, laughing. She noted that Shigure was whispering with Kyo (who was holding off Kagura) and that he looked very sad. 

"WHAT?" bellowed Kagura suddenly, grabbing Shigure by the front of his shirt.

"Don't get mad at me!" said Shigure, holding up his hands. Kyo knocked her off of him, and he suddenly saw Tohru. He paused for a second, then turned away. Tohru wondered briefly what that was about, but then, Ayaa came sweeping up to her and Yuki.

"Yuki, my beloved younger brother! How is this fine spring day treating you and your sweetheart?" He exclaimed, smiling sunnily upon them.

Yuki punched him, then led Tohru back into the house. Tohru met Kisa in the kitchen, and they started chatting about things that girls like to talk about. Shortly, Momiji joined them. He was looking for something to satisfy his sweet-tooth. He found it in the form of honey-nut buns from the cabinet.

Shigure beckoned Yuki over. Yuki walked slowly over to him, for, for the first time in his life, Shigure looked serious.

"What's wrong, Shigure?" asked Yuki, concern on his face.

Shigure swallowed. "Akito told Haa-san that...well..." He trailed off. Yuki read his face correctly.

"Her memories...?" he whispered. Shigure nodded.

"He wants him to erase them as soon as possible." Yuki looked down at his feet. How could he live without Tohru...?

* * *

Kyo sat in the living room, watching a show, and watching Tohru. She was bustling around the kitchen, talking to Kisa, Momiji, and Kagura. Not only that, but she was making iced tea for everyone. He sighed. _Would he ever see that pink apron again...?_

Yuki sitting next to him brought him out of his trance. "Whatta you want?" he snarled. Yuki didn't respond. Kyo glared at him for a few more seconds, then he turned back to the TV.

"It's going to be quiet around here without her..." Yuki suddenly whispered. Kyo looked down at his feet.

"Yeah..." he muttered. Suddenly, Hatori appeared at the end of the stairs.

"Tohru..." he called softly. Tohru's head popped out of the kitchen.

"Yes, Hatori-san?"

"I would like to speak with you." Tohru nodded, smiling brightly. She turned to Kisa.

"I'll be right back." Kisa looked at her for a few seconds, then she reached up and hugged her. Tohru was surprised, but she hugged Kisa back warmly. As soon as Kisa released her, Kagura and Momiji hugged her in the same moment. Tohru was even more surprised. Kagura let go almost instantly, blushing. Momiji hung on, looking up at her with his big eyes. Tohru smiled, planting a kiss on his hair. Tohru smiled at Kagura, then left the kitchen.

As she was about to go up the stairs, Kyo called after her. He went up to where she was. They stood there, Kyo one step below her, bringing him to her eyelevel.

"Yes, Kyo-kun?" she asked, her eyes sparkling at him. A tear started to prick at the corner of his eye. It stung. Suddenly, he leaned forward, and kissed her. She was so shocked, that she just stood there, dumbfounded.

"I...I love you, Tohru..." he whispered, looking down at his feet, bare and cold. His hands began to shake. _What had he done...?_

Tohru blushed madly. "I...I love you too, Kyo." She fiddled with the apron strings, then she kissed him. They stood there for a few heavenly moments, lost in a world of pink clouds and butterflies.

"Tohru..." said the unusually calm and gentle voice of Tori-san. She reluctantly broke away from Kyo, whom was still blushing, quickly turned and went down the stairs, almost falling near the end. If only Tohru could have seen his tears of both joy and despair...

Tohru followed Hatori to a small sitting room. He motioned that she should sit. She did, slightly puzzled at the silence that was emitting from him. He walked to the window.

There was silence as they didn't move, or speak. Tori stood there, watching the cherry blossoms fall.

"Tohru...?" he started. Tohru looking up, a heavy foreboding falling on her heart. "Have you regreted getting involved with the Sohmas?"

"No...of course not. I never could. I love you all. Espescially..." she let her voice trail off. Tori nodded.

Suddenly, he turned to her. She saw tears running down his face.

"Tori-san...!" her immediate reaction was concern, her second, apprehension. Hatori was crying for a reason...suddenly, her sight went black.

"I'm sorry, Tohru...I'm so sorry!" His hand trembled where it was over her eyes. She knew what was happening. Her own tears began to fall.

"Hatori-san, I-!"

Then all that there was...was tears falling into blackness.


End file.
